


Star Wars and Violins

by thatwriterlady



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Awkward Flirting, Dean asks Castiel out, M/M, Movie Night, Musician Castiel, Star Wars movie, Teacher Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-07
Updated: 2016-01-07
Packaged: 2018-05-12 09:16:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5660977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean drags Sam and a couple of their friends out for the premiere of the new Star Wars movie.  When they walk into the lobby there is an orchestra playing the theme song to the movie.  Of course Dean has to get a better look.  He's impressed and needs to see the kids that are playing up close.  After talking to one of the mothers he is dying to get a look at the teacher.</p><p>Dean's expecting the person that taught all of these kids how to play the violin to be some old guy that looks like Yoda.  He most definitely isn't expecting the man to be so young, and he's <em>definitely></em> not expecting the guy to be so smoking hot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Star Wars and Violins

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is something I came up with based on this video (I hope this link works):
> 
> (function(d, s, id) { var js, fjs = d.getElementsByTagName(s)[0]; if (d.getElementById(id)) return; js = d.createElement(s); js.id = id; js.src = "//connect.facebook.net/en_GB/sdk.js#xfbml=1&version=v2.3"; fjs.parentNode.insertBefore(js, fjs);}(document, 'script', 'facebook-jssdk'));
>
>>   
>  [](https://www.facebook.com/joanne.durocher.3/videos/10153818704813637/)
>> 
>>  
>> 
>>  
>> 
>> Voici un petit extrait du spectacle d'hier au Cinéplex.
>> 
>> Posted by [Joanne Durocher](https://www.facebook.com/joanne.durocher.3) on Saturday, 19 December 2015
> 
> If it doesn't work, maybe this link will: https://www.facebook.com/joanne.durocher.3/videos/10153818704813637/
> 
> If neither work, picture young kids, all on violins, playing the Star Wars theme song. And their bows are _light sabers_!!!
> 
> I hope you like this fic. And for those that haven't figured it out yet, I really, _really_ like Star Wars. And I'm sitting here in my Millenium Falcon shirt that I got for Solstice. ;)

“Come on! I want good seats!” Dean was already out of the car and halfway across the parking lot before anyone else had even opened their doors.

“Dean, geez, we’ll get decent seats, give us a sec,” Sam laughed.

“I don’t want front row and I don’t want back row, and if we want to all sit together we need to get going now!” Dean complained. He had barely slowed down and was now walking backwards as his brother and friends crossed the parking lot to catch up with him.

“Brother, it’s just a movie,” Benny laughed. Dean glared at him.

“It is not just a movie! It’s the next part of the most epic saga ever written!”

Charlie nodded. “I’m with Dean on this one. Come on guys!”

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Dean led the way to the front doors, pausing as they heard the music spilling out. He looked at Charlie excitedly and saw her looking back with eyes wide and a grin on her face. He yanked the door open and headed inside. 

“What is that?” Charlie stood up on the tips of her toes trying to see over the huge crowd. It sounded like a live band was playing, the smooth sounds of the Star Wars theme song filling the room.

“It’s kids,” Sam said, easily looking over the heads of most of the crowd.

“They’re good.” Benny cocked his head listening. “I like it.”

Dean was working his way through the crowd, trying to get to the front. He could see the band playing and he smiled wide when he saw it was kids. It was kids, all on violins, and wow were they good! He came to a stop near the front, a huge smile on his face as they reached a crescendo. Every kid was dressed in robes, looking like a bunch of mini Yodas or Obi Wans. The best part though? Their bows were _light sabers_!!!!!

“They’re really good,” the woman next to him remarked.

“Yeah, I didn’t think anyone taught kids things like this,” he said.

“Oh, their teacher taught them all of the songs from these movies. He also teaches them video game theme songs and anything he thinks will get them interested and eager to play. It works, I’ve never seen a group of kids more excited to play.” 

Dean looked over the group playing. He realized they were of varying ages. “Is this a school?”

“No, Mr. Novak is a private instructor. He has renewed a passion for the violin in these kids. He went from having maybe one or two students to this.” The woman made a sweeping gesture with her hand, indicating the thirty or so kids that were currently playing.

“I’m guessing one is yours?” He turned to look at the woman. Wow, she was pretty. She smiled and pointed out a dark haired boy in the second row.

“My son Ben. He had no interest in music until his friend Rodney started training with Mr. Novak. Rodney kept coming over to our house raving about all the cool music they were working on and all the cool places Mr. Novak had lined up for them to play, and Ben was curious, so we called up the teacher and asked if we could come by and check it out. That was all it took. The man has a way with kids, and they absolutely adore him. He inspires them and makes them strive to do their best. Ben now wants to be a concert violinist. Mr. Novak has actually had several students go on to Juilliard and the Manhattan School of Music, among other places.” She beamed proudly at her son as the song changed to another one Dean recognized from the movies. His eyes wandered among the kids playing. What kind of patience did it take to teach this many kids how to play the violin? Was it hard? It had to be extremely satisfying to be able to see them excel and go on to do wonderful things with their lives.

“Is their teacher here? He has to be, right?” he asked. The woman nodded and pointed farther down the row. He had missed spotting the teacher at first because instead of standing with the children he was standing at the edge of the crowd facing the kids, his own violin in hand, playing right with them. 

For someone who had seen kids off to places like Juilliard, Dean had expected the teacher to be an old guy, white haired and dressed like so many conductors he had seen leading orchestras. He most certainly had not been expecting a guy around his own age in jeans and…Obi Wan’s robes…

He excused himself and moved farther down the line just as the kids were playing the last chords of a song from Return of the Jedi. Anyone who would teach kids to play this music was fantastic in Dean’s book, and he wanted to get a closer look. The kids bowed and began to disperse. A quick check of his watch told Dean the movie started in thirty minutes. He could see Sam in line getting popcorn. The crowd began to thin as parents stepped forward to claim their children. By the time Dean made it over to the teacher he was very carefully placing his violin in its case.

“That was fantastic. I am amazed that you got these kids to play this. You’re started a lifelong passion in them. I respect that,” he said. The teacher, Mr. Novak, had been crouched down as he closed the lid and secured it but when he realized the words were being directed at him he looked up to find the greenest eyes he’d ever seen staring back. He stood up, looking the man in the eye.

“Oh, thank you. I love music and I wanted to share that passion with others. Trust me, this didn’t happen overnight. I’ve been teaching these kids for years now.”

“Well, you’re amazing at what you do.” Dean said and smiled. The other man smiled back.

“Well, thank you. I’m Cas.” He held a hand out and Dean shook it. 

“I’m Dean. I too aim to instill passions, but mostly for the alphabet. I teach kindergarten.”

Cas’ smile widened. “Truly? You’re a kindergarten teacher?”

Dean chuckled. “Is that so hard to believe?”

Cas blushed and ducked his head, but he was still smiling. “No, but the kindergarten teachers I tend to deal with are usually frumpy old ladies.”

Dean laughed at that. “So are most of the ones I deal with. It’s kind of creepy when they flirt.”

Cas laughed, his nose crinkling and showing a gummy smile. “I know! I keep breaking their hearts.”

“Same,” Dean said, grinning. Cas was approached by a woman who had one of the kids that had been playing with her. Dean took a few steps away, scanning the room for Charlie and Benny but he didn’t see them. He assumed they were getting seats. Sam was still in line for snacks.

“Do you already have your tickets?” 

Dean turned back to see Cas standing next to him again. “Heck yeah, I bought them the day they went on sale.”

“Are you here with someone?” Cas asked. Dean pointed at Sam.

“That moose in the line with the L’Oreal hair? That’s my baby brother, Sam. We’re here with a couple of our friends. I guess they went in to find seats because I am not seeing flaming red hair anywhere.” He looked around the crowded lobby again. Nope, Charlie was nowhere to be seen, and he knew Benny would more than likely stick by her side than by Sam’s. Benny was more Dean’s friend than Sam’s. He turned back to Cas.

“What about you?”

Cas smiled shyly and shook his head. “I was given a free ticket for this event, but I’m here alone.”

Dean smiled. He got the distinct impression that the hot violin teacher was into him. The man was downright gorgeous, too, with messy, dark brown hair and large blue eyes that reflected his emotions clearly. And that mouth…the way the man chewed lightly on his lower lip as he looked up at him. God he wanted to kiss those plush lips….

He realized he was staring at the man’s lips and blinked, smiling and looking towards the line of people waiting to get into the theaters. It was getting long.

“Do you want to sit with me? Um, us? You’re more than welcome to,” he said, turning back to Cas. 

“I’d like that.” He had his violin case held to his chest as they walked over, getting in line. People were being rude and cutting right through them so Dean placed a hand on the man’s lower back, lightly stepping closer so people would stop pushing between them or bumping into Cas’ violin.

“Dean!”

He turned to see Sam trying to juggle two large buckets of popcorn and a tray of drinks. “Hang on just a sec, Cas,” he said as he wove through people to reach his brother.

“Come on, I have a spot in line,” he said as he took the tray of drinks. Sam followed him back to the line. He raised an eyebrow when he saw Dean wasn’t alone.

“Sammy, this is Cas. The kids? He’s their teacher. He’s going to be sitting with us.” Dean told him.

“Oh, nice. I hope there are enough seats. Charlie was supposed to grab four.” Sam looked apologetically at Cas.

“If not, I’ll sit somewhere else with Cas,” Dean shrugged. Sam’s nostrils flared slightly as his brow furrowed, a telltale sign that he knew what Dean was up to.

“Uh…huh…” He nodded towards the line. “We’re up next. Guess we find out.”

They moved up in the line, showing their tickets. For the premiere all the theaters were showing the same movie and it dawned on Dean that he had no idea which one Charlie and Benny were even in. He pulled out his phone, smirking when he saw he had a text from Benny containing a single number. 6.

“They’re in six.” He looked up, spotting the right theater and instinctively reached back placing his free hand on Cas’ lower back again, guiding him along as people continued to squeeze past them and bump into them. Sam was a few feet ahead and ducked into theater six first. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The theater was dark, but a hand waving at them made it easy to spot them as Charlie practically bounced in her seat. Dean breathed a sigh of relief when he saw that most of the row was empty. As they reached the seats Charlie and Benny shared a look of amusement before turning to look at Dean and his guest. 

“Hey, guys, this is Cas. He’s the one that taught the kids to play that. Cas, this is Charlie and Benny.” Dean pointed each of his friends out. Cas offered his hand to each of them, shaking and saying hello before Dean sat down next to Charlie and Cas took the seat next to him. Sam had sat down on the other side of Benny, right on the aisle. After drinks and popcorn were handed out they settled back to wait for the previews to start. People were still chatting so Dean turned to Cas, smiling when he saw the man was looking at him.

“You a big fan of Star Wars?” he asked.

“Huge. This is the robe I usually wear to conventions, but I opted not to wear everything. The robe was enough for a hot, overcrowded theater lobby, especially when I’m dealing with that many children,” Cas said with a chuckle.

Charlie reached into the bucket of popcorn in Dean’s lap before leaning past him to talk to Cas.

“You teach anything besides violin?” she asked.

“I teach piano, cello, and guitar as well, but primarily violin and piano,” he replied.

“That’s so cool. Dean here plays the guitar. He’s not half bad either.” Charlie elbowed him, grinning when his cheeks turned red. Cas smiled at him.

“That’s wonderful. My parents were in a classical orchestra. That was where they met. When my brother was born my mother left to raise him but she couldn’t completely walk away from music, so she started giving lessons to children in the neighborhood. A couple of kids became a half dozen and by the time I was born she was had opened her own school where she and my dad worked as a team teaching about sixty kids a year. They taught my brother, my sister, and me how to play no less than six instruments each. My sister is a concert violinist while my brother is part of an orchestra that makes music for video games. I do that as well sometimes, but I run the family business now that my parents are retired.”

“Cas, you just get cooler by the minute,” Dean said, grinning.

“So you run the whole school by yourself? Are you married?” Charlie asked.

“ _Charlie_!” Dean hissed under his breath. He glared at her but she deliberately ignored him. Cas seemed amused though.

“No, not married. I haven’t had much time for dating these last few years, though I’ve been slowly cutting back a bit, just so I can make some time for myself. You know, in case I meet someone interesting.” Both Dean and Charlie caught the way his blue eyes flickered up to Dean for the briefest of moments before he looked away shyly. Dean blushed and looked the other way to hide his smile. Charlie, however saw it.

“Are you gay?” She asked.

“Oh my GOD! Charlie!” Dean shoved her, nearly knocking her out of her seat, but she just shoved him back and stuck her tongue out at him.

“Uh, yes, why do you ask?” Cas tilted his head as he looked at her with a mixture of curiosity and apprehension.

“Welcome to the Rainbow Alliance,” Charlie giggled. Cas’ brow formed an adorable little furrow as he tried to puzzle out what she was saying.

“I’m sorry, I don’t understand that reference.”

“Rainbows, you know what they stand for, right?” Charlie asked. Dean groaned and slapped a hand over his face.

“Of course. I have a flag in my living room at home,” Cas replied.

Charlie motioned towards Benny, Dean, and herself. “We’re all in the LGBQT world here. Except Sam down there. He’s just a supporter.”

Cas’ eyes widened and she could tell he was trying really hard not to just blatantly stare at Dean. “Oh. My brother is bisexual.” He winced at saying that. It felt like a ridiculously _stupid_ thing to say.

“That’s cool. You should come out with us some time. For drinks. We go and listen to live music a lot, or watch movies.” Charlie and Cas were both practically leaning across Dean so they could talk without being loud and annoying others sitting around them.

“I would like that. I don’t really get out very much,” he told her. Charlie smiled brightly.

“You totally have to give me your number. I want to pick your brains about the games you’ve done music for. That is _so_ cool!”

Somehow Dean had gotten this super-hot guy to come sit with them in hopes of working up the nerve to ask for the man’s number and here Charlie was, already adding it to her phone and giving him hers. How the hell did she do that?! Benny had drawn Charlie’s attention, and she sat back to talk to him, leaving an embarrassed Dean to talk to Cas.

“You alright there?” Cas asked. When Dean dropped his hand and looked at him, he saw amusement on the other man’s face.

“I’m fine. Just getting humiliated by Charlie. Again.”

“I think she’s quite lovely, actually. I don’t tend to make friends easily, and I like it when I am able to meet new people,” Cas admitted. 

An awkward silence fell between them and Dean winced at his own inability to find _something_ to talk to the man about. The previews would be starting any minute, and he was dying to ask the man out.

“What are your plans after the movie?” Cas asked him.

“Oh, uh, I don’t know. Maybe getting a drink?? Dean shrugged. Cas nodded but didn’t say anything more so Dean took a chance. “W-would you like to come?”

Cas smiled brightly, leaning in a little closer. “I’d like that.”

The lights dimmed and the screen lit up with the commercial that asked everyone to turn off their phones. Dean pulled his out and was about to turn it off when Cas leaned closer.

“Can I maybe get your number?” he whispered. Dean smiled and nodded. He took the phone Cas held out to him and typed his number into it before handing it back. Cas was smiling at him. Yeah, he was definitely interested. Feeling bold, Dean winked at him and even in the darkened theater he could see the man blush.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The movie turned out to be fantastic and even with the gorgeous man sitting next to him, Dean was drawn into the plot and it held his attention, that is, until Cas tried to rest his arm on the same armrest as him and their hands ended up brushing. He looked over at Dean and gave a shy smile, mouthing the word _‘sorry’_ as he began to withdraw his hand, but Dean caught it, holding it in place. _‘It’s ok’_ he mouthed back. For the rest of the movie he was hyper aware of Cas’ hand where it was held in his own, and the way their arms pressed against one another’s, and how their fingers fit together. More than once he caught himself glancing over at the other man, studying his face, seeing the lights on the screen reflecting in his blue eyes. Cas was quite possibly the most beautiful person he had ever laid eyes on. When the movie ended they all sat and waited until the last of the credits rolled up the screen and the overhead lights had come back on. By then most of the theater was empty.

“We usually wait to leave until most of the other people are gone when we go see a popular movie like this. Saves us getting trampled as everyone tries to leave,” Dean explained to Cas.

“Oh, I understand. I prefer to wait as well. Occasionally there are little tidbits tucked into the credits and you miss them if you leave early,” Cas said.

“This is true, like a cameo from Bruce Campbell at the end of the remake of Evil Dead,” Dean pointed out. Cas nodded.

“Yes! I stayed and saw that. No one I told about it knew what I was talking about until it came out on DVD, and I told them to watch until the end of the credits.”

Dean looked down at where their hands were still entwined and blushed. “Um, you ready to go now?”

Cas smiled again. It was something Dean really liked seeing. “Yes, I am.”

They all stood up and reluctantly Dean released Cas’ hand so he could grab his violin case again.

“Drinks?” Dean asked, looking at his friends and brother. Benny and Charlie exchanged a look.

“Um, Dorothy is on her way to pick me up. I’m going to her place tonight.” Charlie said much too casually.

“Yeah, and Sam and me, we’ve got somewhere to be, right?” Benny looked at the younger Winchester with one eyebrow arched, daring the younger man to argue with him. Sam looked at Benny for a moment before looking at his brother with as much innocence as he could muster.

“Oh, yeah, we’re going to…a club.”

“Wow, you guys are lousy liars,” Dean laughed. Sam grinned and Benny snorted.

“Andrea’s waiting at home for me, brother. I’m going home and getting laid. Dorothy’s giving me a ride,” Benny said.

“And yeah, I’m going to go to Jess’ tonight myself,” Sam added.

Dean looked at Cas. “They’re not very subtle.”

Cas smirked. “I’ve noticed. But it would be nice to still get a drink, maybe get to know each other a little better.”

Dean smiled and reached out, taking his hand again. “I’d like that.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed this. Please, leave a comment and a kudos, and let me know what you thought of it. 
> 
> And as much as you all may (or may not, I am never quite sure how a story is going to go over) like this, there will not be a continuation. It's mean to stop where I stopped it. Still, I hope you liked it. And thank you for reading!


End file.
